wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
P
Frek: is it goof? Jack: p goof yeah its p goof First Known Usage With Period 2:22:40 PM Jack: p. good 2:49:10 PM crob: (puke) Without 8:53:16 PM Jack: mgs3 is a pretty good bond movie 8:53:57 PM Frek: did you see Skyfall? 8:54:11 PM Jack: i didnt but heard it was p good Instances of geera: this music is pretty godlike Jack: p much yzer: p much Frek: p much Link_991: KOJIMA IS DEAD Jack: is it p laggy for anyone else yzer: HIT THE DECK crob: HET THE DICK yzer: mau how does it feel living in a country so close to north korea Link_991: http://www.leasticoulddo.com/comic/20130319/ Mau: but I- Jack: oh god crob: P goof 2 point plan he's got Jack: no offense rob but last time you streamed ys origin Jack: it was p. unwatchable crob: Yeah but I was 150% wasted off my ass at that point geera: P UNWATCHABLE Jack: GRAY FOX crob: GAY FOX Jack: actually p accurate crob: /r/JusticePorn is p goof Jack: p decent yzer: r u decent yzer: ly murdered yzer: dis music Jack: yeah this credit music Jack: p good Link_991: p nonsense Link_991: did you ever see that movie mars needs moms Jack: p good bad movie yzer: shut up adachi Jack: i dont think anyone likes to see a little girl p much DIE Jack: i think its p helpful yzer: i think its p (drunk) Jack: P GOOD Jack: P SUK yzer: UR BIKES 2 SLOW BRO Karen: my latest text from bf says "Yeah w/e I love you more" Jack: p romantic yzer: i sent that Osirisky: p gay yzer: p sure i was human the whole time Osirisky: EROTICA Jack: p weird how every1 seems to know eachother Jack: arthur fanservice is p intense Jack: because theyre p MAX DUMB LOOKING yzer: Don't trust no nothin yzer: Got served some raw burgers at a picnic once but I checked first yzer: Bunch of people started throwing up yzer: P good day Osirisky: mc aggressive strip count was at like Osirisky: 5 Osirisky: that was amazing yzer: p goof Osirisky: p amazing yzer: p u Jack: DOG Link_991: looks like monkey to me Jack: is it yzer: yeah p monkey >Porn Interpretation geera: ._. yzer: p. geera geera: p. yzer yzer: >porn yzer geera: (rofl) Mau: >p ants yzer yzer: >pants yzer yzer: you overestimate me crob: psychic fighting is p sex too yzer: >porn sex Jack: 480p 2 strong yzer: >porn 2 strong Jack: wtffffffffff Jack: wtf Jack: wtf Jack: wtf Jack: WTF Jack: WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Link_991: lol Jack: (whew) geera: I dunno, it seems like europe in general is p. okay with it yzer: >porn okay with it yzer: mfw accurate Karen: I want Rob and Yzer to live together Karen: that would be fun geera: it would b p. hilarious yzer: >porn hilarious yzer: frek's been drinking geera: it's p. okay yzer: >porn okay crob: jack lyfe crob: p rough yzer: >porn rough yzer: i need a bro job asap crob: >bro job crob: sounds p gay yzer: >porn gay yzer: sounds p frek crob: >porn frek Category:WFWD-isms